Sconosciuto!
by Nat-chan1
Summary: Disclamer(ma si scrive così?):I personaggi di gravitation appartengono ai rispettivi autori,io non ci guadagno niente a scrivere FF:P Note: Non so' che direO.O E' una FF pazza,nata da uno dei miei soliti deliri!L'avvertenza assurda....La coppia


"Ma perchè tutte le volte deve fare così?Io non ce la faccio più....Hiroshi non puo' essere una creatura umana se sopporta Shinou da quando erano alle medie...." Dopo una delle solite giornate di lavoro,Suguru Fujisaki se ne tornava a casa sua.Come sempre i suoi genitori non erano presenti,così decise di arrangiarsi e prepararsi qualcosa da mangiare,ormai c'era abituato...  
"Forse è meglio se prendo un'aspirina dopo....come sempre Shindou mi ha fatto venire il mal di testa..."  
Effettivamente ogni volta che tornava dagli studi dell'NG records,lo faceva con un forte mal di testa....Non fosse stato per la semi-costrinzione di Tohma e per il fatto che voleva dimostrare a suo cugino che era bravo almeno quanto lui,avrebbe lasciato i Bad Luck da un pezzo....Nessuna persona sana di mente avrebbe potuto sopportare Shuichi,forse solo Hiroshi....Per un'attimo il keybordist pensò a Eiri Yuki che si trovava all'ospedale....bè,era ovvio che con il lavoro che aveva da fare e Shuichi tra i piedi avrebbe finito per accumulare troppo stress e andare all'ospedale,non era una gran sorpresa per lui...Chissà com'era preoccupato il suo "caro cugino"....Tohma è sempre stato ossessionato da Yuki e anche se si è sposato con Mika,in realtà lo ha fatto per stare vicino a Yuki,per controllarlo meglio...Aver sposato sua sorella maggiore a questo proposito è davvero meschino....  
"Ma chi se ne frega di Tohma e di Yuki....non m'interessa....Adesso me ne vado a dormire,sono troppo stanco per suonare il pianoforte...."  
Fin da quando era piccolo era un'abitudine di Suguru suonare il pianoforte prima di andare a dormire,ma ultimamente quest'abitudine stava svanendo,sopratutto per via dei Bad Luck...  
"Suguru,sei a casa?"  
Tohma....splendido,proprio ora che stavo per andarmene a letto.....Tohma era l'unico,oltre a lui e i suoi genitori,chiaramente,ad avere le chiavi di casa...questo perchè i genitori di Suguru erano spesso in viaggio e contavano su Tohma ogni volta che i loro viaggi sarebbero durati più di una settimana....anche se era molto responsabile e serio Suguru non poteva stare a casa da solo per così tanto tempo.....  
"I tuoi genitori mi hanno detto di passare qua ogni tanto,è tutto a posto?Suguru,mi rispondi?"  
"Si,è tutto a posto...Lo sai che puoi anche andartene,tanto che vuoi che mi succeda?"  
"Ho dato la mia parola che sarei venuto a guardarti ogni tanto,quindi lo faccio...."  
"....Ora puoi anche andartene,no?"  
"Non sembri molto felice di vedermi....sei nervoso?Shindou ti ha fatto ancora innervosire?"  
"....."  
"Cerca di sopportarlo,magari non lo fà apposta....Io vado..."  
"No,aspetta....Come stà Yuki?"  
"Eiri?Meglio,ma perchè me lo chiedi?Non lo conosci molto bene...."  
"Si puo' sapere che ci trovi in quel ragazzo?E' carino ma ha un carattere odioso e poi non fà che illuderti....non capisco perchè tu gli vada dietro a quel modo,è fidanzato con Shindou,no?E tu sei sposato con Mika...."  
Nel tono di voce di Suguru si poteva avvertire un po' di gelosia,ma probabilmente era solo un'impressione di Tohma....  
"Non è vero che vado dietro ad Eiri...Per quanto riguarda il suo carattere,quando tu avrai passato tutto ciò che ha passato lui ne riparleremo...."  
"Come sarebbe a dire non è vero!?Se gli vai dietro come un cagniolino!?E poi non fai che ostacolare la sua relazione con Shindou!"  
Ok,ora era chiaro...Suguru era geloso e anche arrabbiato,ma perchè?Perchè avrebbe dovuto essere geloso?Lui non aveva mai sopportato Tohma e il suo modo abbastanza subdolo e calcolatore di comportarsi,perchè doveva essere così geloso?Questo era un'altro mistero del carattere di Suguru...  
"Non voglio che Eiri soffra ancora...Con quel ragazzino non puo' essere felice...."  
"Lo sarebbe di più con te?!"  
"Almeno io non lo manderei all'ospedale a causa del mio stupido comportamento..."  
"....."  
"Perchè sei geloso di Eiri?"  
"Non sono geloso"  
"A me non sembra...."  
"Cosa vorresti insinuare!?Che tu mi piaci e che quindi non voglio che tu vada dietro a Yuki perchè vorrei che tu fossi solo mio!?Bè,ti stai sbagliando!Non è così!!"  
"Suguru...?"  
"Che c'è!?"  
"Tu lo sai che sono la persona più manipolatrice che ci sia in tutto il Giappone,vero?"  
"Non ci vuole molto intuito a capirlo...a dispetto del tuo aspetto di angioletto sei un vero bastardo....."  
"Credi di poter eludere il mio intuito a questo modo?Certo che è una sorpresa,non pensavo di piacerti...."  
"Infatti non è così,ti ho detto che ti stai sbagl---"  
Suguru non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si ritrovò le labbra di Tohma contro le sue.Chiuse gli occhi per assaporare meglio quel bacio che sembrava essere dolcissimo e mise le braccia attorno al collo dell'altro,ma poco dopo il cugino si allontanò da lui...  
"Tohma...."Suguru aveva lo sguardo abbassato ed era in evidente imbarazzo,l'altro invece non pareva mostrare molte emozioni.  
"Ora è meglio che vada,sono in ritardo e non vorrei che Mika si preoccupasse per me..."  
"Ma..."  
"Ci vediamo domani agli studi,ciao..."  
Detto questo il biondo se ne andò lasciando Suguru abbastanza deluso....Che stupido....Ora che Tohma aveva capito ciò che provava per lui avrebbe potuto usarlo come voleva...E sicuramente lui non avrebbe fatto niente per impedire che questo accadesse,anzi,si sarebbe lasciato usare volentieri,se questo gli avrebbe fatto avere Tohma...  
------------------------------------------  
"Hiroshi,posso parlarti?"Il giorno dopo agli studi dell'NG records Shuichi era in ritardo come sempre q questa per Suguru era una buona occasione per sfogarsi con qualcuno.E chi meglio di Hiroshi?Infondo lui era un ragazzo sensibile e gentile,si,qualche volta si comportava in modo un po' strano come Shuichi,ma era sempre la persona più adatta con la quale confidarsi!Infondo Shindou lo faceva sempre,poteva farlo anche lui,no?Bè,però la differenza era che Shuichi era il migliore amico di Hiroshi mentre lui un collega di lavoro,più che un amico...  
"Si,certo,che c'è?"  
"Ecco,vedi....ehm...c'è...una persona...che....m-mi piace...."  
"Ti sei innamorato di qualcuno?Tu?Wow,questa si che è una notizia....conoscendoti deve essere una persona molto ordinata,considerando che tu odi la confusione...!"  
"......"  
"Dai,qual'è il problema?Non sai come dichiararti?"  
"No,non è questo....in un certo senso mi sono già dichiarato....è solo che......bè,ecco....non credo di essere corrisposto...però questa persona ieri mi ha baciato...."  
"Bè,allora non farti problemi inutili,se ti ha baciato vorrà dire che sei corrisposto,no?"  
"Non sai chi è questa persona,perchè altrimenti non avresti detto una cosa del genere...."  
"Di chi si tratta?"  
"Tohma...."  
"COSA!?TOHMA!?"  
"Sei impazzito!?Non urlare!!!!"  
"No,sei tu che sei impazzito!!!!Ma come fai ad esserti innamorato di Tohma,è tuo cugino,diamine!E poi ci sono 16 anni di differenza tra di voi,tanti anni quanti ne hai tu,ti rendi conto!?"  
"Non è colpa mia...."  
"....In sostanza Tohma ieri sera ti ha baciato dopo che ti sei dichiarato?"  
"Non esattamente,ma diciamo che più o meno è così...."  
"Effettivamente hai ragione,in un certo senso,conoscendo Tohma,anche se ti ha baciato non significa niente...."  
"....." 


End file.
